


Pretty Boy (Subaru Sakamaki x Male Reader)

by DreamDepot



Series: Dream Seeds (One-Shots) [7]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: High School, M/M, Tsunderes, Vampires, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDepot/pseuds/DreamDepot
Summary: Arriving at the your new school usually means easily taking over until you're expelled again. Yet, there's a pretty boy in your class who seems a bit different...





	Pretty Boy (Subaru Sakamaki x Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Diabolik Lovers and its associated trademarks are owned by Rejet and Idea Factory. Please support the official release. 
> 
> This one-shot was requested by Wattpad user AdrionTheUndead. I hope you enjoy!

A hush fell over the hall as the doors flew open. Your swagger commanded the attention of every student in sight. It was the first day at your new school and, like always, you wanted to leave a clear impression. If the lacquer-black combat boots didn’t send the message, your messy hair and shiny piercings sent it loud and clear.

 _Don’t mess with me_.

Walking down the hall, you couldn’t help but laugh. Some students trembled in fear, others looked at you like it was an act. Still, others looked like they wanted to share their bed with you. It was always the same. You’d show up and establish dominance just by walking in. Any stragglers would get the snot beat out of them. You’d rule the school, break a few hearts. Eventually, the resident wannabes would stage a rebellion, you’d get in a huge fight and get expelled. Rinse. Repeat.

This school though, this one was different. For one, the school day was rather a school night. Not that you cared; kicking ass by moonlight was no different. The big change was the school was practically a mansion, almost like that school called “Orange” or “Aura” something or other, the one that those rich bastards went to. Lucky for you, this place didn’t seem as stuffy, but it sure had a lot of pretty boys.

After a boring talk with the headmaster and an awkward run-in with the school nurse, you were free to go to classes. Since it was the first day, you decided for once to show up. You stopped at your locker to drop off the extra textbooks.

“The tough act isn’t fooling anyone.” You shut your locker to see a student leaning against the wall. He was dressed like a K-pop star, though his hair stuck out more than his clothes. It was snow white but somehow shifted to soft magenta at the edges. He almost looked delicate, like a flower. However, his eyes were a bit unsettling. It was hard to make out but they almost looked red.

“Who said it was an act, Pretty Boy?” You shot back with a smirk. “You want me to prove it?”

He scoffed, turning his head away. “Uncivilized brat.”

You watched him leave with bemused interest. “Two weeks, tops,” you thought as your eyes trailed down his back.

* * *

School settled into a routine, with you as the new alpha… for the most part. You still had to iron out the last few wrinkles (or rather crack a few skulls). The losers who wouldn’t get with the program all seemed to have red eyes too. “Must be a lot of weed around here,” you concluded.

It really didn’t matter, they’d fall in line soon. You could get their supplier later, but first, you had to finish conquering the school. In the meantime, you had more than enough followers. A little cadre of students followed you, carrying your books or offering to do your homework. All it took was a sultry glance and a little flex, and they’d fall head over heels for you. All except one: Pretty Boy. You knew he had a name, though the others seemed a bit afraid of him. He didn’t talk to a lot of people beyond a nice girl named Yui, but you often caught his glare following you. The loner bit was kinda cute, something that you could identify with. There was also something soft under those eyes, something hidden under his shell. You wanted to see it.

You were on your way home from your “afterschool clubs” (at least, that’s what your parents thought you were doing) when you heard a strange noise from the equipment sheds. At first, you figured it was some couple making out, but then you heard some shouting. You snuck over to check when you saw a group of three guys circling Pretty Boy. You recognized them as a few of the stragglers who didn’t want to fall in line.

“Listen Sakamaki,” one of the growled, “if you aren’t gonna fall in line, we’re gonna make you.”

“Yeah, Mama’s boy. Karlheinz isn’t gonna give you another chance.”

That was all you needed to hear. You snatched the first by the hair and smashed his face into your knee. You tossed him, screaming in pain, to the side. “Three on one ain’t a fair fight.”

“Go away, I know what I’m doing.” Pretty Boy – apparently Sakamaki – growled.

You didn’t pay attention, knocking the heads of the other two together, bringing them down with rapid punches to the gut. The three would-be assailants now lay in a writhing mess on the ground. “Normally, I’d expect a thanks, Pretty Boy.”

It was dark, but you could have sworn there was a hint of a blush on his pale cheeks. “I could have handled it.”

“Yeah, sure looked like it.” You snatched up his backpack. “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I know I don’t. I want to.” His eyes bored into you. “Listen, I’m not a monster. If you don’t want me to follow you, sure, I get it. But if there are these creeps following you, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Like I said, I’ll be fine.”

You shrugged, handing him his bag. “Your choice, Pretty Boy.”

“My name is Subaru Sakamaki. Use it.” He stormed off.

“Sure thing, Pretty Sakamaki.”

* * *

The next night was the same as usual, though you were a bit shaken by yesterday. Subaru Sakamaki, the Pretty Boy, maybe hadn’t captured your heart yet, but he had definitely caught your attention. There was something about the way he talked yesterday that told you it wasn’t false bravado. This _je ne sais quoi_ was something no one else had before, and it drew you to him. He wasn’t a game like all of the others; he was interesting. More than ever, you were determined to make him fall for you before you fell for him.

The school day passed uneventfully, though Subaru seemed to be missing. Again, you found yourself walking home from your “extracurriculars” when you were sideswiped and knocked to the ground. The trio from yesterday had returned. “What? You guys wanna get thrashed again?”

“You should’ve kept out of our business.” You tried to move, but somehow you felt your body frozen. “Not so tough now, are you?” Their leering eyes, bloody red, seemed to hold you in place. They smiled with unnatural teeth, almost sharpened like fangs.

“Back off.” Subaru walked up, standing near him.

“What? Little Sakamaki’s gonna try and stop us?”

“He is mine,” he growled.

A flash of light blinded you and then all three were on the ground, with Subaru holding a silver knife. They were stabbed clean through the heart but without any blood.

“What the hell was that?”

“They’re vampires.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Because I’m one too.”

Well, you weren’t expecting that. “You’re joking right?” Subaru turned to you, gritting his teeth. Sure enough, he had the same strange sharp teeth and the bloody eyes now made sense. “Oh.”

Subaru seemed to study you, while you tried to search for words. “What was that about being yours?” You asked.

“You are going to be my prey.”

“Ooh, at least take me to dinner first.”

“I’m going to bite you, this isn’t some petty crush!”

“Whatever you say, Pretty Boy… or do I get to call you Subaru?”

“It’s Sakamaki or nothing, ass.” Subaru twirled the knife in his hand. His lips pressed into a tight line as he mulled over his next words. “So… you really think I’m pretty?”

“Like a flower.”

Subaru didn’t show any reaction outwardly, merely sheathing the knife.

“Subaru-kun!” You noticed Yui running over. “Subaru-kun, you ran off, what happ-eek!”

“Vampires from Karlheinz,” he muttered.

Yui nodded, clearly shaken. She then looked at you then back to Subaru. “I… I better go.”

“Wait, Yui!” Subaru said, grabbing her shoulder. Was that a pleading look on his face?

She smiled. “Subaru-kun, this is something you need to do. You can do it.”

She then ran off, leaving you to wonder what the hell that was about. “So… thanks,” you said. “I’ve never had someone fight on my side like that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, mostly a loner I guess.”

“Me too,” he said quietly. He scrunched up his face, trying to say something, but failing.

“I… I guess I should go home.”

Without saying anything, Subaru picked up your backpack. “Okay.”

You tried not to laugh. “You, uh, escorting me?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like that.” You began walking back, watching the strange expressions on Subaru’s face as he was in a deep internal argument. “I guess I’d rather have you as my predator over those guys.”

“You’re not taking this seriously.”

“Nope. Because you’re not going to do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Like I said, Pretty Sakamaki, you aren’t going to do it.” You slapped your hands on either side of him against the equipment shed wall, kabedon-style, with a pleased grin. A flicker of… something crossed his face. “C’mon then. If you’re the big, bad vampire who’s gonna make me his bitch, do it.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Course I do, because you’re just-” A sharp pinch sent sparks of pain throughout your body, radiating from your neck. Suddenly, you realized Subaru was clamped down on you. Your body froze, and a wave of pleasant tingles wiped the pain away. Subaru caught you before your knees gave way and gently set you on the ground.

Subaru licked the wound shut and wiped the extra blood away. “You shouldn’t have tempted me.”

“Yeah… way to call my bluff,” you replied weakly.

“Are you okay?”

“Give me a sec…” Subaru sat down next to you but refused to look you in the eye. His hand, however, wrapped tightly around yours. “Hey… What’s this about?”

“Shut up.”

You squeezed his hand, laughing a bit. “Okay, whatever you say Sakamaki.”

Subaru gave you a sidelong glance. “No nicknames for once?”

“Only if you want them.” The two of you sat in silence for a bit. “You know,” you added, “I wouldn’t necessarily mind getting to know you a bit better. Especially if I’m your ‘prey’.”

Subaru hid his face. “You’re not actually… prey.”

“Really?” you said, trying to hide your sarcasm.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is! Yui says… I need to work on my people skills.”

“You do tend to send mixed signals. Besides, Dad always said actions speak louder than words. Always worked for me.”

“Really? Then…” Subaru’s hand brushed the bite, sending another wave of pleasant tingles. He leaned down and quickly yet gently pecked you on the lips. He withdrew and turned away, failing to hide the embarrassment on his face.

You smiled brightly back at him, gloating in your success.

“Stop that,” Subaru mumbled. “I’m new to this.”

“Then let me teach you,” you nearly purred, squeezing his hand. “You busy tomorrow? Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?” Subaru instinctively bared his fangs. “Sure, that too. No Italian, I promise.”

“This is… a date?”

You laughed. “Sure.”

A little smile flickered on his face, if only for a moment. “I’d like that.”


End file.
